WAKE UP! Their trying to tell each other something
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Judd and VIcki have known each other since the rapture but they haven't admitte their true feeings for each other.When Judd came back about a week after Ryan was idnappedwitagirlnamedNadatheyhavetobustRyanoutandfixtheirlovelifesaswellastheyspreadthegospel
1. Chapter 1

Judd, Vicki, and Lionel walked through the Global Community Headquarters., in their disquises. Vicki in her disguise was known as Lynn Majors, Judd was now, Tony Hanson, and Lionel was now Randy Carlile. they walked side by side. It had been every hard trying to get into the Global Community headquarters and get their uniforms, Vicki was still mad at judd from previous events so she walked by Lionel.

_Flash back_

_" It's just a suggestion Vick."_

_" Don't call me that! You only decide on what you want you act like my dad!"_

_" I'm not trying to."_

_" Yeah well then don't , You treat me like such a child go get married with Nada and I can be your little daughter."_

_" Is that what this is about?"_

_" I don't know is it! She could feel the heat rising into her face._

_" Lets talk about this."_

_" No Judd I'm done talking to you about anything I hate you Judd okay?! Now go live with Nada in happily ever after Israel!'_

_" But Vick," vicki stepped in her room and grabbed her suitcase. She grabbed her clothes."_

_" Vicki what are you doing?"_

_" I'm packing my rhings and I'm getting out of here I'll bust Ryan out on my OWN!"_

_" Now Vick you don't mean that,"_

_" Judd don't you get it. I'm giving you and Nada what you wanted since day one me out of your lives."_

_"I don't need you leaving Vicki!"_

_"What good am I to you Judd?!"_

_" We can talk this out!" he yelled Judd was now loosing his temper._

_" Don't tak to me okay."_

_" NO COMe HERE!" not realizing his own strenght he pulled Vicki back but when he let go she fell back and hit the wall and blacked out. When she woke up she had a head ache."_

Flash back ended

" Come on." Judd whispered.

" You have to talk to me sometime."

Vicki simply turned her head away from him.

" You can''t leave once we get Ryan back."

" YOur right Judd I can't I'm staying a week and then I'm leaving!"

" What!?"

" You heard me and I won't repeat myself."

" Lionel do something."

" Man yall' have to stop fighting. Your like the parents of this family:

" Oh yeah well I won't be for long, and Judd and Nada will be the proud parents of this family and you knwo what? You can count me out of it!"

"Can yu guys just pull it togather? Ryan won't be able to contain his joy once he sees us and he would love to see you guys stop fighting."

Vicki turned her head snorted. Just then a man came up behind her and grabbed her by the arm.

" Where are you taking her!" Judd yelled

" What''s the problem? I thought you were GC officers. We shouldn't have a problem." And latched on to Vicki he walked away and pulled her along as well.


	2. Chapter 2

" We have to come up with somekind of plan she may be headed straight for interrogation." Lionel said.

" But why would they choose her?"

" Easy target."

" Hey don't talk about her like that." Judd whispered harshly.

" Ok,Ok, I was just foolin' Sheesh you can't take a joke?"

"

This isn't a joke!"

" Never said it was." He smile slyly and they continued to walk down the narrow halways of the jail facilities. They finally came across a cell that had a blond and blue eyed kid.

He looked at them and smiled.

" Judd, Lionel I am so glad you're here, wait, where's Vick?"

" She had a run in with some guards don't worry she's ok because we're going to bust her out." Lionel said.

--

Vicki sat quietly and waited for the interogationer to enter the room. He was a tall and gruff looking man.

"Now little lady we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

_God please give me the right words to say, Amen,_She prayed in her head.

" Where are your friends? Thompson and Washington?"

" I don't know."

" Wrong answer. guess we're going to have to do this the hard way."He said walking over to her. The lights were dim and what light did shine was circled by horseflies. She turned her head away.

" I'm gonna ask you one more time where are they?"

" I'm going to tell you one more time.I don't know."She stated calmly. He raised his hand and back hand slapped her causing a steady stream of blood to flow from her lip. She stayed silent.

" Ok maybe that was too hard of an answer for you, so answer me this. Are you a folower of Tsion Ben Judah and his teachings?"

" I am." He once again back hand slapped her she stayed silent.

" Well do you know what we do to believers. I would brace your self, we burn them at the stake. YOu scared of me?" HE said grinning evily.

" 'The Lord is the light and my salvation whom shall I fear' That includes you,"

"Blast you, GUARDS Take her away, maybe NIcolae can make her talk." VIcki's face remained calm. What ever happens,happens. She thought.

--

" How can you be sure!?" Ryan said.

" We got to you didn't we?" He said taking out a file.He began working on the weakest bar, Judd found that when he filed one bar it was just big enough for Ryan to get out.

When he was out Judd took a chance.

" Lets go!" He yelled.They ran down the halway when they came to the interogation room they heard some body scream. They prayd that it wasn't Vicki. After hearing the voices he could tell it wasn;t her.They strolled by then hid behind some garbadge cans to hear two officers talking,

" Heard the commander who interagated that Byrne girl slapped the mess out of her.'

" yeah and they said because she wouldn't rat on her friends their taking her to see Nicolae. Hear that he's also her int he building."

" Where?"

" Down the hall why?"

" I have to see this."THen the two guards walked away. They walked down afew doors and hear Nicolae slap something.

" Poor NIcolae."

" Aren't you afriad of me?" He asked the girl.

" No. Because I know who you are."

" Your one of those zealots."

Judd realized that the girl was Vicki. He wanted to hurt Nicolae for slapping her but he knew he couldn't just charge in there. Some major planning had to be done.

" Call me what you will, but you will see one day lifting your eyes up in hell I shall be with my father in his House."

" Enough be silent." HE yelled. She moved not once her face showed no emotion. She silently prayed asmall prayer.

" You worship a god that does such horrible things and you proclaim him a God of love?''

"I worship a God of truth and Love. "

" You wreched thing Guards take her to her holding cell."

" The guard grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She looked at the back halway and saw a familiar face.

"Vick!" Somone whispered she soon recognized it was Ryan. She was about to speak when ryan put a finger to his lips.She flipped over onto her back and raised her foot and kicked the guard in the nose.She rolled off and hit the floor. She scrambled to get up. She ran past the garbadge cans and was soon followed by Lionel, Ryan and _Judd _she thought, They ran through the place. Vicki's handcuffs jangling. When they made it outside. She led them down an alley way. They turned left and then jumped in a hole beneath the ground. Judd the last one in closed the door and he heard a clanking sound and a small scream.


	3. Chapter 3

"Vicki!" He ran to help her up. But she couldn't stand she was passed out. he wondered were Lionel and Ryan were.He brushed some hair out of Vicki's face. When he looked at his hand he had blood on it.She was bleeding and he had to get her some help and fast.Just then Judd heard footsteps.

" Stay back!I'm warning you."

" Yo, cool it man.It's me Lionel."

"Thank goodness it's you. Where's Ryan?"

" He's still exploring."

" What do you mean?"

" Well when you were still in Israel with Nada. Vicki showed us this place when the GC were hot on our trail."

" Oh" He said quietly.

" What happened to Vick!" Lionel yelled frantically when he saw her.

" I don't know, my guess is that she tripped and hit her head.She's out cold."

"I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going ? To get a first aid kit."

"There's a first aid kit here?"

" Yeah VIcki's always prepared."

Judd looked at Vicki and felt for a pulse.HE ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around his head.

"You know Vick,we always had our hard time to gather. We always fight like Cats and Dogs. I don't know if you can hear me right now but your gonna be okay.You know on Sunday's when we were with Bruce I would love to stand next to you and listen to you sing you had the most amazing voice I have ever heard. You're so pretty and smart. I'm sorry we fought so much and I..."

"I'm sorry too Judd.'

"Vicki!"He yelled hugginh her as her eyes fluttered open.

" What happened?" She asked groggily.

"I think you fell and were knocked out gold."

" Wow what a way to fall." She said and they smiled at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Vicki and Judd looked into each others eyes, as Ryan and Lionel came in they didn't want to disturbe them but if they said something they wanted to hear it.Call it eaves dropping if you will but to these boys it was meatrly being and the place and time of a conversation they couldn't help hearing.

" SO It's over between you and Nada."

Judd was silent. Then he stood up.

" Here let me help you up.?" He finally said.

" I don't need your help!' She barked.

She got up and sat in a seperate corner.

" Vicki..."

" What!"

" I'm sor..look Vick I like you but..."

"Not the way I like you."

" NO I mean yes I mean. I don't know what I mean."

" I'll explain for you then, you might of had feelings for me before but couldn't tell because we faught so much, then you went to Israel and brought back your new girl friend, Nada and little ol' me has been miserable since. But wait, as soon as I get captured by the GC It's all hero and flirting but when I ask you about us you don't know, you don't care and you won't . Does that cover it!"

" You know I.."

" I know huh? Well you don't know what I do and you don't know how I feel not leave me alone!"

Judd was silent as she walked away. When she looked back she saw Judd on his knees, crying. Wait could she be imaginig things? She made Mr.I'm in charge cry. No way. But the more she stared the less angry she became and the more understanding and shameful she felt.

" Judd I.."

" I so sorry Vicki.." He said sobbing.

" Look at me Judd." He raised his head slowly and looked at her. He was so cute, though he was crying.

She hugged him and whispered to him.

"I didn't mean what I said.."

" But you were right."HE said sobbing.

" She took the edges of her shirt and wiped away his tears.

" Hey, hey.You must be confused right now, and I'm not making it any easier." She whispered, she whispered the last part as she turned her hea away.

He took her gently by the chin and said,

" Pray about it and that;ss what I'll do too. I forgot, who I can call in the time of troubles, I have some repenting to do, and some questions to ask and some blessings and thanksto give. one of those reasons I will give thanks fo is because I know you. "

They hugged.

"Aaaaaw!" Lionel and Ryan said at the same time.

"You little rascals," Vicki started. Then she paused when she heard something knocking and walking ontop of them. It was more like an earth quake, than footsteps. Vicki walked toward the noise when a part of rubble gave way and fell on her!


	5. Chapter 5

"Vicki!" Judd yelled at her.They ran over to her.She was on the ground breathing hard. (I don't know why I kepp hurting Vicki) She had a large peice of rubble on her chest. She coughed violently. No one could see her.

_God,I need you, I know you give rest to the weary and you provide for your people. Be with me now. Please get me out of this mess._she prayed.

But she wasn't the only one praying , Judd Lionel and Ryan prayed as the searched through the rubble.

"Hey, hey you guys I see her!" Ryan yelled.

They all ran over to Ryan. They looked and saw her she was breathing but barely.

" Hey you guys, I can see this light,it's like really really bright. " She smiled.

They knew she was going home. But not here.

" Isn't the light great, Judd?"

""I can't see it yet."

" look Judd do you see the horses?"

"I don..ooooh." He looked up and saw the four hoursmen standing over them. They were angry and they knew the four wanted to hurt some one. They suddenly sped away."

" Ryan come here. You've been like a brother to me. and I love you so much. Lionel, your my brother and just like Ryan your my best friends. I love you too. Please don't cry." She said wiping a tear from Lionels eye.

" Judd, I love you, more than a friend.Congratulations on Nada, I'm sorry.." and she shut her eyes.But she was still breathing but barely.

"Vicki, don't talk like that you're gonna be okay.We both know it."

" Maybe, just maybe. don't cry Judd please don't cry."

Judd hugged Vicki and he prayed.

_God, please don't let Vicki die.We need her here. But if it be your will, we were so blessed to have one of your most beautful creations here, with us._

"C..c..ommiion."

" What?" Judd asked.

" Comm.."Then she coughed violently.

" I thinks she's trying to say, communion."

she nodded.

" I I was out in the wilderness and I had no place to eat or drink, I need no where else to go the Lord is mine."Lionel ran farther into the cave and came back holding a small box.

" You really are prepared for everything." Judd smiled slightly.

They had the Lord's supper, when Vicki drank of the wine she no longer saw the illumonus light she saw the cave cieling. she turned to Judd and the color had regained on her face. She began to move her arms up and down and was able to breath normally.

" Judd, it;s the wine." She said.

" Praise God." he said hugging her.

" I now have peace, like a river, that flows everyday."


	6. Chapter 6

Just then GC cars piled in.

" In the name of our potenate Nicolae Carpathia and the Global Community we command you to seace and desist."

" YOu girl come forward." One officer said pointing to Vicki. Judd tried to hold her back but she moved forward.

" You are under arrest by the global community."

" For what, may I ask?"

_Judd didn't get it, how could she be so peaceful _that's when he saw it, the peace in her eyes.

Judd wondered if when she was knocked out if she had talked with God, face to face. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a global community officer say,

" For high treason against your god."

" I have not commited treason against the most high God. I am in his favor. "

" Ha, Nicolae wants to het rid of you people how can you possibly be in his favor."

She stepped forward.

" Nicolae is and never will be god. THere is only one God and He is sitting on his throne judging the world."

"Oh is he? Well where is he?"

" Oh ye of little faith, He said you walk by your sight and you are therefore decieved. Nicolae is no god, much less mine."

"Oh really? We'll see about that once we take you to the detention center. You scared of is now?"

" 'The Lord is my light and my salvation whom shall I fear?'"

" Look at you memorizing your little bible verses." He said in a mocking tone.

" Ye' tho' I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil for thopugh art with me'"

" Who's with you? I see no one? "

" Foolish, art thou."

" What's with Vicki? I've never seen her like this." Lionel whispered to judd.

"First she was quoting scriputer, I think she had a change of heart."

" What do you mean change of heart?"

" I mean that she's grown more in Christ, she knows Him better."

" I hope I can know her like she knows him. Look at the peace in her eyes."

" I know Ryan it's like she's about to sleep peacefully but she's awake and is having wonderous peace."

" You, Lionel and Ryan, are both right."

All was quiet and then the horsemen appeared. One came behind the GC officers and breathed smoke on them and they choked.then VIcki fell to her knees and prayed.She had tears streaming down her face when she was finished.


	7. Chapter 7

" What's she doing?" Judd whispered.

" I think she's praying for them." Suddenly Judd had the urge to pray too. He stood up and sat beside Vicki.She didn't even look up. Then Lionel and finally Ryan, all four kids were on their knees heads bowed praying for the GC officers.

" I see flames." Said one.

" I feel incredible heat." Said another.

" Help us." said the third.

" I cannot only God can." Vicki replied calmly

" I need Him."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Listen there may be no time to quote only but one scripture. The bible says that God gave his only son that whosever believes in Him shall be saved from an enternal death. Do you believe that?"

" YEs!" They cried out in unison.

" Pray with me then. God I know I have done wrong, please forgive me. Thankyou for saving your son to die fore me. I give the rest of my life to you."The men repeated the prayer. Tthen they recieved the mark of the believer. They stopped choking, they sat up and looked around. When they looked up they sawthe horseman and screamed but then calmed.

" When did you get that thing on your fore head?"

" When did you get yours?" She asked playfully.

" Welcome to the kingdom." Judd said.

"Glad to be in it."

" What now VIcki?" Asked Lionel.

" We go back to the school house. We have to check on Darrion and Shelly and the others."

When they got back to the school house they were watching Nicolae's latest speech obver and over again/ Darrion looked up once to say hello and that was it.Shelly and MArk focused the screen.

" Hey you guys how did it go?" Janie said coming in the room.

"What do you think?" Ryan said coming in the room pointing at Vicki and Judd's joined hands.

" Hey where's Nada?"asked Judd. At that momment VIcki let go of his hand and walked to her room, quietly.

" Man she hates you." Lionel said

" What makes you think that?"

"Gee Judd I wonder."

" I'm gonna go talk to her Shelly said passing Judd while glaring at him. She turned around and looked at him, shook her head and said,

" You should be ashamed of yourself."Then walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Shell' what did I do?"

" Sad Judd, and sloppy."

" What, wait Lionel come on man. You gotta help me."Lionel turned around. He knew his friend was desperate after all eh was on his knees."

'

" Pathetic man, pathetic.First of all you have to get off your knees man. Second, VIcki hates you because she's liked you ever since she met you. I could see it in her eyes. Then you bring Nada up in here? I would feel the same way. She probably thinks you don't care about her."

" But I do. how do you know all this stuff?"

" I used to listen to my mom and dad fight alot. Besides that is how are you supposed to get her to like you again. Shelly's probably in there telling her almost all men are inconsiderate or are to stubborn to care about anyone else."

--

" Come on Vick, have the men on this planet are inconsiderate and too stubborn to care about anyone else."

" You might be right."

" I can't believe Judd would be so stupid." Darrion said.

" I know." Janie said.

" Ditto." Said Melinda.

"I can't believe this."Vicki said wiping away tears. " When we were there we shared a moment and he gets confused, we argue, he makes me think that he cares and the next minute hes inlove with nada again." About five minutes of Silence passed then Nada walked through the door.

" Hey girls what are you all talking about?"

" Stuff, boys, and junk." VIcki said.

"Are you okay you seemed to have been crying."

" I'm okay Nada thanks for the concern." She said reaching over to hug her._ Nada is so nice, I love her like a sister. I'm happy for her I'm just ready to kill her boyfriend._Vicki thought.

" Well I just came to check on you guys I am going to help Lenore with Supper."

" Okay" Theys aid in unison.When she left then came the chatter.

--

Nada walked into the living room.

" He Judd, Lionel and Ryan what's up?"

" Hey we're here too."  
Said Conrad gesturing to himself and Mark.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, really,"

Then Nada proceded into the kitchen. When she was out of earshot Lionel said.

" Man, you got yourself caught between a rock and a hard place. I got the best thing for you to do"

" What?"Judd asled excitedly. Lionel narrowed his eyebrows.

" Get a soda,pray and I'll catch you later my brother." he said nonchalantly then walked away and Ryan followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Judd just stared in aww at Lionel.He could of figured that out. But then again Lionel could be right except about the soda part. He had to talk to both Vicki and Nada. Just then he heard sobbs. He tiptoed to the sound it was coming from Vicki's room. He heard girls talking

" Darrion maybe you are right, but can we forget me for a second..(snniffle) what about Shelly and Conrad." Judd could detect a small smile in her voice but he could tell she was still crying. _Does she really like me that much_. He heard some one move toward the dorr.

" hurry back Vick."Dariion cooed.

Vicki stepped out of he door by that time Judd was pretending to walk by. She pretended not to notice him.

" hello to you too Vick."

She whirled around and glared rolled her eyes than whirled back around. Now Judd was upset.

" What is the matter with you! "He yelled so loud everyone came running:Judd had grabbed Vicki's arm and was squeezing it tightly."

" Don't touch her!" Shelly yelled.tending to her best friend.

" You inconsiderate Jerk!" Darrion yelled.

" What happened?" asked Nada.

" Judd hurt Vicki!"

" Did you Judd?"

" It was an accident."

" It was an accident!"

Nada stared at him and then at Vicki. Who had a bruise on her arm.

" Come with me Vicki." Nada said. Helping her along. When they reached Nada's room. Vicki sat down and Nada looked at her.

" I know you like Judd."

" What?"

" I like him too in fact I kind of love him. But lately God has been showing me who I need to be with and I agree with God." VIcki glowed. She stared at Nada as she finished.

" I believe that God brought me to the states to meet..Mark."

" Woooooooooow!" VIcki said hugging her."

" I'm glad your excited." only problem is I don't know if Mark likes me back."

" Well if this is God's work like you say it is then everything will fall into place." They hugged and Nada left the room. Leaving a dumbstruck Vicki.


	10. Chapter 10 will you

Judd just stared in aww at Lionel.He could of figured that out. But then again Lionel could be right except about the soda part. He had to talk to both Vicki and Nada. Just then he heard sobbs. He tiptoed to the sound it was coming from Vicki's room. He heard girls talking

" Darrion maybe you are right, but can we forget me for a second..(snniffle) what about Shelly and Conrad." Judd could detect a small smile in her voice but he could tell she was still crying. _Does she really like me that much_. He heard some one move toward the dorr.

" hurry back Vick."Dariion cooed.

Vicki stepped out of he door by that time Judd was pretending to walk by. She pretended not to notice him.

" hello to you too Vick."

She whirled around and glared rolled her eyes than whirled back around. Now Judd was upset.

" What is the matter with you! "He yelled so loud everyone came running:Judd had grabbed Vicki's arm and was squeezing it tightly."

" Don't touch her!" Shelly yelled.tending to her best friend.

" You inconsiderate Jerk!" Darrion yelled.

" What happened?" asked Nada.

" Judd hurt Vicki!"

" Did you Judd?"

" It was an accident."

" It was an accident!"

Nada stared at him and then at Vicki. Who had a bruise on her arm.

" Come with me Vicki." Nada said. Helping her along. When they reached Nada's room. Vicki sat down and Nada looked at her.

" I know you like Judd."

" What?"

" I like him too in fact I kind of love him. But lately God has been showing me who I need to be with and I agree with God." VIcki glowed. She stared at Nada as she finished.

" I believe that God brought me to the states to meet..Mark."

" Woooooooooow!" VIcki said hugging her."

" I'm glad your excited." only problem is I don't know if Mark likes me back."

" Well if this is God's work like you say it is then everything will fall into place." They hugged and Nada left the room. Leaving a dumbstruck Vicki.


End file.
